mondaynightcombatfandomcom-20200215-history
Sniper (MNC)
A required class for any sort of shooter, the skilled Sniper uses his hightened aiming ability to kill off enemy players from far across the map. If someone is able to sneak past his line of fire, like the Assassin, he comes equipped with a SMG to give him a better chance of survival. The Sniper in Monday Night Combat is arguably the most mobile Sniper in a video-game, he is best suited to players who can stand still and aim inside of a scope. Weapons Sniper Rifle The Sniper's primary weapon is a long-range, extremely accurate rifle for precise elimination of enemy Bots or Pros. The rifle is slow to fire, and when aimed 'from-the-hip', has rather poor accuracy, but is still capable of substantial damage. Holding the Alt-Fire key brings up the scope, limiting the Sniper's vision and mobility, but giving him pin-point accuracy. The rifle has the unique ability to always inflict critical hits by scoring 'Headshots', or hitting enemy Pros and Bots in the head. Upgrading the Sniper's passive skill allows his rifle rounds to penetrate their targets, hitting multiple foes with a single bullet. When fully upgraded, the skill adds explosives to each penetration, damaging foes adjacent to his targets. *Taunt: Holds his gun military style, says "Allllright, I've got a plan and I need one more;who wants to take a bullet for me?" SMG While at close range, or caught by surprise, the Sub-machine Gun, or 'SMG' serves as the Sniper's secondary weapon. Though it only does moderate damage per shot, the SMG's rate-of-fire rivals that of the Assault Rifle. However, the SMG's clips are very small, and require frequent reloading. Like all secondary weapons, the SMG's alt-fire is a grapple attack, which is separate from the Sniper's Grapple skill. *Taunt: Says "If speed and deadly accuracy had children, I'd be their favorite!" while pantomiming his boast. *Retro/Preseason Gear Taunt: He performs a one-handed handstand and, gun in his other hand, playfully shoots the ground repeatedly between his fingers. Finally, still handstanding, he bends horizontal, spins 360 degrees while shooting and shouting, "Ha ha! Yes!", and then stands again. See also the Assassin for her version of the handstand taunt. *Outlander Gear Taunt: The Sniper says "Sometimes I think I should nerf myself to make it fair!" while waving his hands around enthusiastically. Skills Flak The Sniper's blue skill is a hovering Grenade device which sprays an area with team-colored sparks, damaging any enemy Bots, Pros or Turrets, as well as the Sniper, if caught in the area of its effect. Unlike other grenade-like skills, Flak will stop at the apex, or highest point of its arc, hovering in place. Flak's duration is brief, but upgrades to the skill increase both the damage of the effect, and the area which it covers. Flak synergizes well with the Sniper's other Skill, Traps. (See below) Traps Traps are small proximity mines that the Sniper can attach to Arena surfaces to catch enemies by surprise, or protect himself from enemy Pros, such as Assassins, from sneaking up on him. When an enemy wanders into a Trap's range, the device detonates, spraying the surrounding area with a chilling mist, slowing its victims and sets them up as easy Headshots for the Sniper. Upgrades to the Trap skill increase the number of Traps that can be active simultaneously, as well as freezing opponents for up to 5 seconds, instead of slowing them. Fully upgraded, the freezing effect of Traps will also drain the Skills of enemy Pros caught in its effect. Sniper Grapple The Sniper has a dedicated Grapple skill, which gives him a potent close-quarters attack should anyone manage to close the distance with him. At its base level, the attack deals moderate damage and spins the victim in place, leaving the Sniper standing behind them for a quick follow-up attack. When upgraded, the grapple damage improves, and the Sniper gains the ability to throw opponents with a golf-like swing of his rifle; when fully upgraded, the damage improves even further. This grapple can attack Jackbots making the Sniper one of the two classes able to grapple a Jackbot, though no matter what weapon he's holding, he will attack it in the same way. Sniper The Sniper's passive skill improves the effectiveness of his Sniper Rifle shots, allowing him to harm more opponents with fewer shots. With its first upgrade, the rifle gains penetrating shots; a Sniper can thus hit several enemy Bots or Pros with a single shot, if they happen to be lined up with one another. With a second upgrade, each penetration he inflicts with a rifle shot also explodes, causing moderate damage to foes adjacent to his targets as well as the victim he aims at. The explosions will also trigger when striking friendly Pros or Bots, though doing no damage to them; this feature can be exploited to interrupt a grappling enemy Pro. Strategy Recent Press Interview Press Quote 1: (when asked how it feels to be 0-4 on the season) "(sigh) What's your name? Yes, that's right. WHAT. IS. YOUR. NAME? 'Randy?' How do you think it feels, Randy? It is #*%& UNFORGIVABLE! THAT'S HOW IT FEELS! ...Idiot." Press Quote 2: (when asked how it feels to have less head shots than the Tank for the season after two games) "I remember you. I remember you! It's 'Randy', right? Right?! GO TO HELL, RANDY! GO. TO. @#$% HELLLLLLLLLLLL! @#$%! It's @#$%! That's how I feel, Randy!" Press Quote 3: (when asked if he knows anything about the whereabouts of Randy Schiller, a popular sports combat reporter) "Who? No, sorry. I don't remember him." Personal Information All who take the field of Monday Night Combat fear the Sniper. Even other Snipers fear them. Some even fear themselves. Snipers in MNC have been designed to be the world’s foremost long distance killing machines, taking their DNA from some of the greatest snipers in video game history. The Sniper is by far the most enthusiastic combatant on the team. He stays up late at night drawing plays. He watches hour after hour of video, practices relentlessly and does nothing that might jeopardize his performance on game day. During game time he often acts like the coach or quarterback, calling out plays that only he’s familiar with (his teammates ignore the playbooks he gives them) and getting extremely frustrated with the rest of his squad. His genetic make up combined with his solitary profession and intense focus have left little room for people skills. While he means well, the Sniper is brusque and short-tempered, especially when he feels teammates aren’t listening to him during combat. He sports an eastern European affectation that when combined with his shrill voice make for an almost comical effect when barking orders, especially when angered. The Sniper loves Monday Night Combat and everything about it. He is a huge stickler for the rules and sees the world as being very black and white. * Notable DNA: Hardcore gamer champions from MLG, WCG and WSVG. *Likes: Playing Monday Night Combat, practicing for Monday Night Combat, talking about Monday Night Combat, drawing up plays for Monday Night Combat *Dislikes: Almost everything else. Category:MNC Characters